


Dobby Boggart

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First fic in YEARS and it's this, I'm Going to Hell, Other, POV Second Person, Sarlacc Game, Therapy, i need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for the Harry Potter Sarlacc Game. You're welcome.





	Dobby Boggart

You start awake in the middle of the night when you hear a loud bang.

What has come into your chambers? You cast a quick lumos and nearly fall out of the bed. What is that?

"Dobby is a free elf!"

It's a house elf, but, why? What is this?

Dobby leans over and paws at his private area. "Dobby is a free elf!" The house elf cackles maniacally and undoes his trousers.

**"DOBBY IS FREE!"**


End file.
